MrsHermione Fredrick Weasley
by LadyGlory
Summary: Marriage Law. Hermione's marrying Fred in 1 month. Sparks are flying as Fred charms his way into Hermiones life.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear** _Hermione Granger_

**Due to the amount of wizards and witches lost during the battle against you-know-who, the Ministry of Magic have decided that it is time to reinforce a marriage law. All witches over the age of 16 will have 6 months time to choose a suitable husband. If these witches do not however choose a husband, the ministry of magic will choose one for this witch. If any witch or wizard older then 16 refuses to marry, his or her wand shall be snapped and he or she shall be banned from the wizard world. The witch shall be expected to conceive a child within 5 months of the marriage. Additional information will be sent to those whom request it. Please owl the ministry with your questions and comments.**

**Thank you,  
Corneilius Fudge**

Hermione paced back and forth from her bed to her window muttering all sort of curses that wouldn't be appropriate to say in front of a pirate. You see she hadn't planned for this to happen. Everything in her life had mostly been of plans. She planned ahead in time in how to meet her new friends. She planned how long she would study each day. And she planned that she wouldn't be married before she was 25. If she couldn't find anyone by the time she was 35, she would just dig herself more into her work and settle down at night with her cats. But this letter was nearly as horrifying as if it was a letter informing her that she flunked her O. W. L. S. She had just been told she needed to get marry someone soon or be forced to marry a total stranger. Hermione sighed, this was definitely not going to be a good day.

**__**

One week later at the burrow

* * *

"Hermione would you please come downstairs for a second, dear?"

Mrs.Weasly's voice rang through the old and worn halls of the burrow. Hermione got up from her seat on the comfortable couch and put her book down. From the moment she walked into the kitchen she suspected something was wrong or something serious was happening from the looks that Mrs.Weasly held on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Mrs.Weasly took Hermione hand into her own.

"Hermione, you know about the new marriage law right?" Hermione nodded not really seeing where she was going with this.

"Well, since you're not currently seeing anyone we've decided that it would best to ask one of my boys to marry you."

Hermione sat up straight in shock

"Mrs.Weasly I couldn't possibly-"

"No, Hermione, it's the right thing to do. Even if you didn't marry them someone else they didn't know very well would be forced to. I know it would be strange for a while but you could get used to it at least until this new law is proven to be foolish nonsense."

Hermione nodded, it did seem like a good thing. But who would she marry? Ron had Luna. Bill had Fleur. Percy had Penelope. Charlie had Diana. And George had Alicia. There was only one brother left and that was...

"FRED! I going to marry Fred!"

Mrs. Weasly nodded.

"I've already asked him and he seemed fine with it. You've got to make your choice. Do you want to marry Fred or take your chances in marrying a stranger?" Mrs.Weasly seemed to be keened on marrying her away. Hermione thought about the arrangement. Fred would let her have her space. She could apply for a job. And all though the joke shop was still pointless to her, it was making quite a bit of money. They could move in together at the end of her seventh year.

"I.. Guess I'll marry Fred."

The words were so strange and weird to her. Mrs. Weasly clapped her hands together. " Well, that's settled! How about some pancakes dear? Oh and I'll owl Fred right away so he can come by today and talk about your living and wedding arrangements! Oh this marriage law is wonderful! All my babies getting married and I'm going to be a grandmother soon!"

Hermione stared at Mrs. Weasly, she had just made a VERY important decision in her life and all she could say is if she wanted pancakes? Well, okay she did want them but that's beside the point...

**A.N- I dunno if this is any good. But I'm crossingfingers. If I get good reviews I'll proably contiune.**

****

**Gloria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 33 reviews that's like more reviews then all the reviews I have ever gotten in my whole life put together! I know this chapter wasn't my best! I just racked my brains together to find soemthing to write because I wanted a chapter out soon. I can't act like one of those authors whom can write stuff in 5 minutes and it would turn out awesomeness and then joke away and have no insecurities about their writing. I're afraid ... very afraid of the reviewers... **

**:Looks around:**

**But I would still would love to answer your reviews but it would get boring for trying to say thanks differently to 33 people! So make your reviews more longer and different so I can talk to you guys!**

**Thanks:)**

**Gloria**

**Thank you applelady,hsrry hula girl,dubtheeunforgiven,preggyuo,Psycho Dragon Lover,CoalTrain,Crazy-Physco,azngrl ,vu layvu, SugarGirl, VedGirl1201, YankeeTorp, 40/16,Happy go Lucky,jill,SeekerOfDeath,Chaotic Happenings, Ydnas5, koryan'shea,strawberriez, snowflakelupin, TheLoveOfHisLife, FlamezBlaze1, Pheobe Caulfield, Pauly-85, thamker, sakuralilystars, dolface546, Olivia,selene-moon-goddess,Antanaqui ,echo and pyro the dark angel for your awsomenessy comments:)**

**To: YankeeTorp,** She's currently in her summer going to the seventh year.

**To: 40/16,** Yep most definitely. Harry's always with Ginny for me. It's simple and it's convenient ;)

**To Olivia,** Thank you for the advice!

* * *

At exactly half past three Fred Weasly showed up in the burrow with purple hair. Hermione blinked hoping the hair would go away. It didn't. It stayed there as purpley as ever. She could not, no, she would not marry Fred if he kept that hair.

"Hey 'mione."

Fred said as he walked over to the kitchen table so he could sit down and talk to her.

" Fred, why do you have purple hair?"

Fred chuckled and faked being hurt

"Oh this cannot be true.Instead of my true love greeting me with a kiss, she instead asks me of my hair!"

Hermione still stared at his hair unmoved by the comedic scene Fred had just made.

" Well, I'm getting rid of it."

She took her wand out and muttered a spell. Suddenly from the roots to the tips of his hair, Fred's natural hair colour returned. Fred grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Why thank you darling, you saved me a lot of researching!"

Hermione couldn't help but grin this time.

"Okay ... okay... Now let's get down to business. Now I've made a list of things that I want to have in this marriage. But I also need for you to tell me what you want from me. Later we can talk abotu the wedding aranggements."

Fred looked down at the list she pushed towards him:

**_Maxim 3 children  
No leaving socks around in the house  
I will beallowed to find a job  
Household responsibilities will be shared evenly  
All household decisions will be discussed before being made  
During my pregnancy you WILL be very helpful and understanding  
I can visit my friends and family whenever I want_**

"It's just a brief list right now, but I'll tell you if I think of more things. Now what do you want from me in this marriage?"

Hermione said as she put the list away. Fred looked at her with a grin.

"Let's see, in bed or generally?"

Hermione blushed and said "Yes generally, but I did want to talk to you about that..."

" Well, I guess most of your list covers my needs too. But I do want you to be able to respect that fact that I do own a joke shop so you have to get used to seeing per say bald chickens running around or see my hair colour change colors every time my mood changes. But about sex, what do you expect from me?"

If Hermione had seen a hole in the floor she would have jumped in it in less then one-second.

"Well,... I sops we'll be sharing a bed?"

Seeing Fred nodded, she continued.

"I sops we should act like a married couple. We do have needs, that needs to be taken care of."

Fred nodded again.

"Well, I guess that covers everything. I'll let you do the planning of the wedding. Do not, I repeat do not let my mother take over the planning or I will be forced to kidnap you and elope together."

She nodded understanding that Mrs. Weasly had a slightly different taste then what they had in mind for a wedding.

"OK then, I'll see you."

Fred grinned and said a good-bye. With a pop he was gone. Not a few second later a bunch of white smoke filled the kitchen. Hermione coughed and ran outside to get fresh air. Fred apparente outside in the garden.

" I must get to work on the amount of smoke... Well, Hermione that was me and George's newest invention! Whenever you apparate a bunch of smoke comes out to make your leaving more mysterious and an added plus is that it turns the people's hair to a certain shade of pink."

Hermione looked at her hair, as true as he said, her hair was pink. She quickly uttered the same spell she used for Fred.

"Fred! Why isn't the spell working!"

Fred took her arm and leaded her back into the now less smokey kitchen.

"We made sure it was spell proof. Don't worry it wears off after a day or so."

She glared at him.

" I'm going to meet Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley later! I can't go out like this!"

"Why don't you just go to my shop and I'll tell Harry and Ronickle to meet you there. You can stay in the back room and talk there."

Hermione closed up all the windows and doors and said

" Let's go."

"As you wish my lady. Hold on tight!"

He grabbed her into a hug and she screamed as she realized they were apparentied instead of flooing as she thought. After she looked down to make sure he hadn't splintered her she started hitting him.

" How dare you! We couldn't have been splintered! You could have at least given me a warning!"

"Ow! Bloody hell Woman that hurts!"

A cough made Hermione stop hitting Fred.

"Well, if it isn't my defective brother and his future pink haired bride."

George stood there smirking at Fred's misfortune.

"I believe you are mistaken. Mom clearly said that you were dropped on your face when you were born making you into a hideous monster."

Hermione stood there annoyed by the two.

"George could you send an owl to Harry and Ron? I refuse to go out like this. Tell them to meet me here." George grinned.

" Ahh, my dear brother tried out the Hair changing Powder on you?"

Hermione grimly nodded.

"Well I'm off to write to my hero and little brother."

Hermione looked around noticing that she was in a stock room of some kind.

" This is where we keep the extra boxes of skiving boxes and so on."

She nodded.

"This is also where we'll have sex in the future."

Hermione blushed and turned around.

" What!"

Fred grinned as if he knew what was going to happen next Ron and Harry burst into the storeroom and went immediately to hug her.

"Hey Hermione we missed you!"

Harry said while giving her a hug.

"Hermione what happened to your hair?"

Ron asked, horrified by the bright pink.

"Ask your brother that! When he came over to discuss our wedding arrangements he-"

"WHAT? YOUR WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO HIM?"

"Ron, calm down, Hermione is only marrying him because she has to. The marriage law remember?"

"Ron, it's true! Be glad that your brother offered to marry me! I could have been forced to marry a complete stranger!"

"But he's Fred! Augh... I guess you're right... It could have been worse, you could have married Percy or something."

Fred decided his was the perfect time to trick the trio.

"Ron I refuse to stay here and let you talk such evilness about me! By the way the door is on your right!"

With a pop he was gone but yet again a bunch of white smoke filled the storage room.

" Fred! I will kill you!"

Hermione yelled as she felt her way around for the door.

" Guys! Over here!"

The trio left the room grateful when they breathed in clean air. George looked at them from his place at the counter.

" Wow! Pink really does wonders for your skin Harry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N--Hey everyone! Cookies to all whom reviewed! Love you guys! -feels very loved- **

**Attention to all!I need a beta!As most of you can see... You get free internet candy if you become mybeta! **

**Thanks,**

**Gloria**

**selene-moon-goddess**- Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible:)

**dubtheeunforgiven**- I try to keep the chracter in place because I've seen so many fics where the chraacters have been completely ruined. I did give them a week to brood, scream,cry and pull their hair out. But I'll try to get them to act a bit more... responsive in the future!

**Psycho Dragon Lover** - You caught me.. I used the spell check. Thanks for telling me! Im defintly getting a beta! I do read through my work but I sometimes just skim over it and catch some errors.

**thamker**- I'm glad you like it!

**Antanaqui**- :)

**readingfreak1**- You are a lovely person! You rock!

**Pauly-85**- Next thing we know Draco would be sporting pink hair because he doesn't want to be beaten by harry potter in having the weirdest hair! Pink and Black are so different I can imagine why it would be hard for you to think of Harry with pink hair.

**SilentConfession**- I mean suppose but I let the spell checker do the work for me and I alreayd misspelled it so the spell checker used the cloest word. I'm not even sure what sops means... :Looks in dictionary: But it said Conseive. It means by the fifth monht of marriage the witch has to be pregnate. Not that she would have to give bieth in 5 months.

**Fairy Dust Anna** - The Ministery works in misterious ways... Just kidding. Thanks for your suggestions. I decided to have the 16 years old pregnate because I wanted the ministery to act evil and give dumbledore a hard time. So in Hogwarts there would be confusion and lots of emotional breakdowns. But I'll deifntly think over my chapters more before I write them.

**strawberriez**- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the future chappies!

**druccillamalfoyrox**- Lol!  
:.Falls under the power of the powerful yet grounded girl of the interenet: Yes , I will update soon! I will obey your every command.

**threepastmidnight** - I suck at spelling so I use spell check unfortunly, in spell check they didn't have the Harry Potter word so I used the next best thing! But I'm considering fixing up the second chapter soon so now I have the word which i can just copy and paste::Hugs: Thank you!

**dolface546**- :Hugs: Thank you!

**mm4ever2gether** - Life is never boring if you marry a Weasley! Unless it's Percy...

**Dawn Guavera halliwel-** :)

**weaslytwinsrock41**- I'm glad it made you laugh!

**threepastmidnight**- :.Whinces: I really need a beta... Thanks for catching the error tthough! Thanks for commenting:)

**cope-**Thanks for the advice. I'll try to add more details and such in the future. I'm an ameature writer... I've been writing since I was 6 but most of the stuff I've written well... Let's not go into that... I'll try to think more over my chapters before I post them!

**Oceana-14**- Thanks! I love Marriage Law fics too! Except with Snape... I don't get how anyone can like him..But that's just me...

**Pheobe Caulfield** -Aww thanks!

**angryteabag **- Loll it's not too new... Snape/hermione people brought it over to George/Fred and Hermione so I guess it's new for us. Mrs.Weasley in my opinion changes moods a lot. I don't really think this story is my best work, but people seem to like it. But I'd like to add more detail to it without changing the character too much. Most of the Hermione stories out there are too OC.

**Riality**- I hope to update soon! But in the meantime you could bring me Orlando Bloom, Johnny Deep, Fred and George Wesley, to sped up my writing process. I tell you it will definitely help me write!

**Kaydeek** - You just wait and see! There will be more nerve breaking in the future! >:)

**jill**- I'll try to write more:)

**ella aminy**- Yes no one can resist the pink hair!

**pyro the dark angel**-Why thank you:) I'm glad you found it funny! 

**Crazy-Physco**-Thanks! 

**hprules8888**- Thanks for making my day great! 

**Lovebuggy**- Hummm... Since you put it that way... I must say you make a very tempting offer! But don't worry I'll plan someway to bring you back to life so you can read the next chapter! ;) 

**CoalTrain**-Yeah, I usually have problem brainstorming too. Don't worry I'll be by your side fighting off the fans. I charge 3 bucks per second though... 

**GHH**-Thank you my lovely::Evil crackle: 

**tragiceyes** - Say no more::Waves hairbrush: 

**Viriusoflife**-I feel like you guys only like me for my story! -cries- THANKS for reviewing! 

**slingshot13**-I'm glad you like it:) 

**pixiegirl100**-I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad it's on your list!  
**

* * *

**

**_Potter has gone Pink?_  
There have been recent sightings of Harry Potter and his friends (Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley) roaming around Diagon Alley with pink hair! Yes, you heard right! Pink hair! Perhaps they have done so to feel more united? Whatever the reason, lots of people have now dyed their hair Pink to resemble the trio! 12 year old, FarenHetchly says " I dyed my hair pink to show my support for the trio! They are my heroes and they deserve all the respect we can offer them!" Well, this strange event sure is something new to the Wizard world. If it's pink hair today, what will the heroes of our world do tomorrow?**

**

* * *

Hermione was going to use an unforgivable on Fred then string him up by his toes till he turned 60. Ok well actually his toes would fall off after a couple years but still! This was his entire fault! After he left, she had been forced to leave the shop by walking out since there was no fireplace at the twin's shop! She was currently lying on the soft and worn bed of Percy. Since he had left the burrow Mrs. Weasley had though it would be all right to move her and Ginny up to his old room. Before her was spread about 10 different catalogs for weddings. She needed to choose what she wanted and fast. Hermione got up and went to her trunk and get out apiece of parchment and a quill to write down the things she liked from the magazines then go over them to decide what was best. Still she mused, she couldn't get over board with this wedding. It was foolish to waste so much money on a wedding when they could save up to buy a nice house or go on a vacation. A vacation on the beach would be nice, Fred could wear swimming trunks and she'd be able to see his chest, which was most likely muscular and defined...**

No! She shook her head. She could not let herself even start to consider a romantic relationship with Fred! It would complicate everything! Sure, it would make the marriage easier but what about her life? Dealing with children would be hard enough! She didn't want to deal with the problems of a love life. Gods... Hermione put her head in between her face. And suddenly the reality of what was happening cached up with her and she just started crying. How evil could the Ministry be? How could they make her marry and have a child or possibly children! She couldn't take care of children; she couldn't even remember to water her plants! She would be put away in Askaban for starving her children to death! Suddenly a pop alerted her of someone apparating into her room.

"Sorry about me popping in here without knocking... But I wanted to make sure you haven't made any serious choices about this weddi ng without me."

" Fred looked at Hermione and noticed she was crying. He sat down on the bed shoving a couple of magazines onto the floor.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"I'm a bad mother... I'll starve my children... I'll go to Askaban! I don't want to get married! I'm only 16!"

Fred didn't know what to do with a crying woman. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen Hermione, I know I'm not the best candidate for this marriage, but I can promise you that I'll take care of you and the children. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother... I'm pretty sure we'll make it through this."

Hermione stuck her head up from her hands.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You must think I'm stupid crying so much over this...Wait here. I'll go clean up."

She got up and went to the bathroom. When she returned she found Fred flipping through the wedding magazines.

"I hope you don't choose the lime green theme."

She thought about which approach to the situation would be better. She could either be sad and weepy or act like nothing was wrong. She decided to go with the second choice.

"Oh honestly Fred I'm not that evil! Besides pink is a much better suited color for you!"

Fred looked at her horror struck.

"Please tell me that you've accepted my apology and won't try to force me to wear anything of that hideous color!"

Hermione shrugged and attempted to push Fred off her bed.

"Fredddd... Get off my bed. I still have to look at more catalogs!"

It seemed that it was pointless for her to try to keep on pushing Fred because he move probably about an inch from where he was before Hermione had tried to push him. Fred simply scooted over to the side of the bed and patted the left side.

"I'm plan on staying here. Now lay down! We've got planning to do!"

Hermione groaned, planning with Fred was like sticking a wand through her eye and wiggling it about.

"Now Hermione, I know my bedroom skills are fantastic but you should really wait until after the wedding before you start making these sort of noises. People might get ideas."

Hermione glared at him while blood rushed to her face.

"Fred, I just thought I'd get a head start faking these noises."

Fred put his arm over her shoulders.

"Well, my dear, you won't have to pretend like you were with the other useless boys. For, I am Fred Weasley the greatest person you could sleep with."

"More like biggestgit."

Ginny stood at the doorway.

"Mum wants you downstairs Hermione, she said something about teaching you how to cook with magic."

Hermione got up and left the now silent room. She passed Harry and Ron playing wizard chess in the living room whom both said a 'Hello' to her then turned back to their game. There in the kitchen awaited Mrs. Weasley whom would undoubtedly try to drop obvious hints about how they should plan their wedding. Hermione had a feeling that this was the end of her normal life.

After about 3 hours of cooking she had finally convinced Mrs.Weasley that going to the bathroom for 5 minutes would not destroy the food. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Fred had said some things that made her think he was attracted to her. Or he could have just been trying to be nice and make this own ordeal work better. Her wavy hair was tied back with an elastic band. Her brown eyes were a dark chocolate color. Her lips weren't bad either, they were slightly pouty and a light pink. Hermione never really paid much attention to he looks but right now she felt like a naive child standing next to a grown man.

She thought about her achievements in life. She had fought in the battle against Voldemort, she had the highest amount of OWLs you could get, she probably would do the same with her NEWTS and she was possibly the smartest person to come to Hogwarts. A knock interrupted her thoughts. Still somehow these things really didn't make her feel any older. How was it that Fred and George could act so childish yet still feel like adults? Did Fred see her as a woman or as a child? She remembered Fred smiling at her and making her feel butterflys in her stomach.

"Hermione it's time to eat."

Remus' voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time and in that split second she saw a young woman of 16 staring right back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:- Hey Guys! Gloria here.Thanks to druccillamalfoyroxfor betaing for me! I'm going on vacation for 15 days starting this Saturday so I probably won't be able to update. Also** _**_question, do you guys want a sex scene or should I keep it clean?  
Gloria_**

**RiotgirlJoker666**-Thanks darling! You don't sound like a stalker to me! Of course I am a stalker myself so what do i know:)

**Lovebuggy**- Augh they'd have to dragg me to the altar... But if it was Fred or George they'd have to get a restraining order in the end...

**Psycho Dragon Lover**-Ooh sorry I already gave the job away. Thanks though for wanting to beta! But yeah I understand your vacation problem... My parents wanna dragg me to norway this year... By car... Can you imagine being stuck in a car with your parents for 8-5 hours everyday?

**icambrian**-Almost thought I had me a flame there! You rock!  
-Hugs and secretly hands over a sugar cookie-

**Yollandak**-Yes unfortunately no one can be told what this fic is about! You have to see it yourself! Hehe(From the matrix) Thanks for reviewing!

**Magicalflame**-Well it can be seen in the first chapter in the letter that Hermione gets. It was set because there was a huge blow to the amount of wizards and Witches being born after the war and they were afraid that the wizard world would be gone.

**dolface546**-Yeah if it were me...(I could only BE so lucky) I'd be crying all the time.

**angryteabag**-Actually you're my second. But I already gave the job to someone else. Sorry... You could be my backup beta..

**aislin**-And you're a cool reviewer. -Hands over a bag full of Skiving boxes-

**mm4ever2gether** -Who can resist the update soon? I'll try to update asap!

**druccillamalfoyrox**-Yes,Mam! I'll update soon! I'll email you with my newest chapter when I'm done! You rock!

**thamker **- :pats head: Why thank you! And you're a cute reviewer!

**selene-moon-goddess**-Yes, you see I put some sort of hypnotic device into my stories to get you addicted...

**pureangel86**- Because if evil was an colour it would be pink.

**readingfreak1**-AWWW! Thanks! You're such a nice reviewer!

**CoalTrain**- Augh... I think we're all broke... Well at least I am. I just choose randomly you know? Cause in the HP books they don't describe the twin's differences too much.

**disappearer/Syani**-I couldn't really understand your review... From what I made of it it's a flame... I think... But please do keep in mind that this is a AU fic. Nothing has to make sense. If you don't like my writing style please state why instead of making a confusion of things...

**LilJuwan**- Thanks for reviewing my story! I'll try to update soon.

**luna luck**-Thanks! I hope you enjoy my next chapter.

**Crazy-Physco**-Thanks!

**KittyofPiratesSwoop**-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Z-Loca-Grl**-All shall be revealed in good time julie-san.

* * *

Her dress was perfect, her make-up was perfect, and her hair was perfect. Heck her toenails were even perfect. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had made sure of that. Her dress was ivory colored, It had a low shoulder with long sleeves of lace. At the bottom of her stomach the dress parted in two (Underneath there was another layer of fabric) by a sort of brooch. Hermione's hair had been a dummy for Mrs. Weasley for half an hour until she decided on a complicated twist. And onto of her hair sat the goblin made tiara which Fleur had worn to her own wedding. Hermione had tried in vain to put on her own makeup but found that she looked like a Frankenstein each time. But then Ginny showed up, got rid of the layers of makeup and redid her makeup. Now she looked rather pretty she had to admit. Mrs. Weasley's voice knocked Hermione out of her thoughts, "Hermione, dear? It's time." Ginny handed her a boutique of flowers. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out her dressing room. They had both decided that a wedding at the Weasley's would be less costly and more comfortable. As she stepped outside she heard people gasp and whisper about how pretty she looked or how beautiful her dress was. She blushed at all the attention and walked a bit more quickly then she had planned on. She got down the aisle and was in front of the wizard minister and beside Fred before she knew it. Fred gave her a week smile and she tried to give a stronger one back but found all her muscles were all weakened by what was happening, it was, in fact amazing that her legs hadn't given way yet. After saying a few words the minister asked her to and Fred doing the same, the Minster asked them to give them his wands and they did so. He mumbled a spell and the wands, Fred and Hermione were suddenly glowing in blue. The minister handed back their wands. " I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Hermione turned to Fred and suddenly his face was awfully close. The next thing she knew Fred's lips were on hers. A loud sob broke their kiss. They both pulled back and turned to where the sob came from. Mrs. Weasley was crying and Mr.Weasley was trying to comfort her. Mr.Weasley turned to Hermione and Fred and waved for them to go on. So they did. They walked down the aisle together. People clapped and Hermione was sure that if her face got any redder she'd be the colour of a tomato.

The dinner cooked by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Tonks was wonderful. Fred smiled at her through out the dinner. Mrs. Weasley cried a few more times which led to Hermione wondering if she was somehow connected to a water pipe somewhere. She never laughed more at Charlie, Fred, and George's jokes. But that could be because she drunk a bit too much wine. Before she knew what was happening, dinner was over and she was being lead into the fireplace with Fred . "WWW!" Fred said clearly as they were consumed in fire. "Hey! You told me you had no fireplace!" Hermione said. Fred grinned as he led her to the hallway so they could go upstairs. "I lied besides it was so much more amusing to see you three go outside with pink hair." Hermione gave a humph and followed Fred upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Short chapter... -Sigh- Yes, I know but I was so unsatisfied with the chapter 5 so I JUST HAD to rewrite it. All of it is pretty different the original plan. I'll be posting chapter 6 pretty soon. Please don't pelt me with your keyboards and computer parts for updating so late... I've been swamped with school. And exams are this year so I actually have to pay attention in class... And study when there aren't any tests.

I didn't get anyone to beta this chapter. I'm human I make spelling errors. I spellcheck and I reread it, but as in grammatic errors, I never studied English grammar since I moved from America in 5th grade. So I'll try my fix all the errors but I don't catch everything.

Gloria

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and saw the F sign on the door, to her left, and the G sign on the door to her right. She tried opening Fred's door. It was locked. She turned around to look for Fred, having realized that he wasn't with her, only to bump right into him.

"I need… the key."

"Hmm…"

Fred wasn't moving at all. In fact Hermione could swear he was closer. He took his wand from his back pocket and muttered a spell. The door popped open.

Hermione immediately fell into the room on her butt, since she had shifted most of her weight against the door.

"OW!"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Fred offered her hand. Hermione gave her best glare and stood up, getting a good look of the apartment.

The room was a clean white with splashes of orange and green around. Three feet left to the door was a kitchen that was really part of the living/dinning room but was separated by a sort of counter. On her right was a round white wooden table with 4 chairs. And in front of her was a bright orange couch with a coffee table and a TV.

"A TV? Since when do wizards watch TV?"

"When their father is obsessed with muggle appliances.

""Nice."

"Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Hermione took a seat on the couch.

"You have a nice apartment."

"Thanks. Do you want a drink? Nonalcoholic, of course. I think you've had a bit too much to drink tonight."

"Mhm, sure. What do you have?"

"Tea, juice, milk, coffee, and water."

"Some tea would be lovely."

Fred set to work grabbing the water heater, tea leaves and cups.

"So we're married huh?"

Hermione sat on the couch fidgeting, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I guess so… This feels so weird doesn't it? I mean sure yesterday, I was planning the wedding and so on but now… It feels so real."

" I know what you mean."

The water heater's whistle made it's usual loud shrilly noise. Fred turned off the water and poured hot water into the mugs. He walked into the living room and set them down in front of the couch on the coffee table. He took a seat beside Hermione. He ran his hands through his hair, not knowing what else to do.

"Fred..."

Fred leaned forward towards her face, thinking maybe this was when they would start kissing.

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel-"

Hermione sentence was cut short as she suddenly turned to her side and threw up. Fred jumped, this was definitely not the reaction he had hoped for.

"Hermione, come on. Let's get you cleaned up then off to bed."

"No... I feel ok now."

"Hermione, you're drunk."

"Only a little bit!"

"Humph ... right and how much was this little bit of wine you had?"

"1 or 8 cups."

"Right... Well, then we'll just take you to the bedroom so you can sleep off this one cup of alcohol."

"OK."

Fred helped her up while at the same time trying not to throw up at the disgusting smell of throw up. Hermione was wobbling slightly and suddenly started giggling. Fred ignored her as he helped her sit down on his bed.

"I don't wanna sleep in this..."

She reached behind her to unzip the dress but was having no luck at all. Fred hesitatingly reached out and helped her unzip. Underneath she was pretty much naked except for a blue set of undergarments. He swallowed a little.

"Well, I'll just let you go to sleep."

"Humph..."

Hermione was already half asleep, and had conquered what used to be HIS bed.

Walking back to the living room he was greeted with the smell of throw up. Waving his wand the smell and throw up was gone. He settled on the bed and conjured up a blanket and pillow and he was about to fall asleep when loud snores coming from his bedroom via Hermione punctured his ears. Fred groaned feeling very sleepy and upset... He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight...


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I've been missing for the past 2 years but all I can say is sorry... I am very grateful for the people who reviewed over these years and for the people who continuously poked me to get off my lazy bum. **

**Glory**

* * *

There's something about waking up in someone else's bed, not knowing where you are and what time of the day it is, that makes the morning after your wedding not very pleasant. This is what Hermione found out when she opened her eyes that surprisingly bright Saturday morning. She felt tired,sore, nauseated but mainly... confused.

Why was she in her bra and knickers in what she hoped was Fred's bed?

Sitting up from the bed she immediately looked around for something to wear. Upon seeing her beautiful wedding dress pooled at the foot of the bed she nearly let out a shrill scream but at the last moment contained herself and rushed to pick the poor thing up.

When she finally found a clean shirt and boxers to wear, she decided on going out of the room after many deep breaths and self coaching in front of the vanity mirror.

In the living room, Fred Weasley was sprawled out on the coach, snoring light, unaware of the fact that when he woke up he would be subject to a very sore neck. He was dreaming of his mother who was insisting that the little onions running around were his kids and that unless he taught them defense against the dark arts they would be eaten by the earth.

"Eh... Fred..."

"No, kids... It's diffendio..."

"Fred."

"Mom, I'm trying...Hermione's better at this..."

"FRED!"

Fred woke up, jolted out of his dream, slowly thoughts of onions and D.A.D.A. left his brain.

"Mm...What? Hermione?? What time is it?"

"I have no idea...I just... Erm... I."

Hermione trailed off hoping that Fred would understand what she was asking of him, but unfortunately Fred was:

a)a male

b)still half asleep.

A moment of silence passed.

"What is it 'mione?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could... well... you know... tell me what happened last night..."

A smirk found it's way onto Fred's face.

"You were rather plea sent last night actually, you told everyone that you thought that being a Weasley meant, and I quote, 'being _soooooooo_ bloody fit!'. Then you fell while you were walking upstairs to get the dirty magazine that you had found under Ron's bed to show to Sirius.

All the little colour that there was in Hermione's face left completely.

"No...You're joking!!! No... No! No!!!!!! I can never see anyone from the Burrow ever again.. Never. Ever. Ever. Again!"

Hermione sank to her knees beside the couch, with her hands covering her face. Fred tried to fix the situation.

"Come on it's not _so_ bad... I mean you were drunk and all. They'll forgive you." He said as he hugged her close.

"You think?? I am never drinking again. Not even one drop."

"Ah love, don't say that. You'll miss out on life's best experiences!"

"Yeah... But I just feel awful.."

"Don't worry, all will be forgotten. Now why don't we clean up and have breakfast?" Fred said as he planted a kiss on her head.

"Great but Fred, is there a reason as to why I am kneeling in vomit?"

"Bullocks I knew I missed some of it."


End file.
